


sweet dreams

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan has a nap. It's a... good nap.(Set in December 2009.)





	sweet dreams

Phil steps out of the bathroom to the sound of silence after his shower. It's strange for a house to be so quiet when there's someone else in it. 

When Phil's family is home, there's always noise. His mum always has music going or the television on, and if there's neither then it's likely because she's on the phone to someone. His parents are always shouting back and forth at each other. It's a happy, noisy home. 

But his parents aren't here right now. It's just Phil and... 

Dan, Phil thinks, as he rubs his hair dry in front of the mirror in his bedroom. Dan's in his house right now, and they've got nothing but time, almost a whole week of it. 

*

It doesn't take him long to understand why it's so quiet. 

Dan's on the sofa Phil left him sitting on. His laptop is resting on the ground beside him, his head turned to the side. Phil takes it in with greedy stares: Dan's hair swept over his forehead, his lips parted softly, his neck long and lovely. 

Phil can't wake him up. It would be rude. Dan's his guest, after all. 

So Phil picks up his own computer and settles himself in the chair just so the side. 

*

At first, Phil mostly stares at Dan, he starts to wonder if he's pushing the boundaries of creepiness so he makes himself wake his sleeping screen back up and loses himself in his twitter feed. 

Until Dan makes the first noise. 

It's soft, just a barely-there sort of sigh, but there's a certain tone to it that makes Phil swallow hard. He shifts when he makes it, body wriggling slightly against the sofa. 

But he doesn't wake up. He only sighs again, a little louder, one foot on the floor and the other leg stretched out on the sofa. 

Phil tries very hard to make himself look at something besides the way Dan's hand is positioned on his stomach. Dan's in pajamas; that must have happened after Phil'd gone for his shower. Phil can see the white band of his underwear, the tips of Dan's fingers flush against it. 

Twitter, Phil thinks. He should go back to reading Twitter. 

* 

It works... for a few minutes. 

Then Dan moans again, quiet but a proper one.

Phil's face goes hot. 

He can't. Dan can't be - 

Phil risks a look. Dan's fingers are down a bit lower now, stretching. 

And he's... 

Fuck. 

He's hard. Phil can - he can see it. Not fully hard, probably, but enough for the material of his soft, worn pajama pants to drape obviously around it. 

Phil's face goes something beyond hot. He feels almost queasy with warring reactions. It's too much, it's too hot, it's too good. He shouldn't be looking at this but he can't possibly look away. 

Dan's fingers flex again. He's clearly still asleep, not actually touching himself. But his hips shift and his fingers twitch and his body is restless. 

Phil bites down hard on his own tongue. 

But this isn't fair to Dan, so Phil very very quietly stands and walks out of the room. 

* 

From the bottom of the staircase a room over, he clears his throat then shouts. "Dan? Where'd you go?" 

There's silence for a few seconds. Dan sounds flustered when he shouts back, "In here!" 

Phil gives it a few more seconds anyway. "Sorry, didn't mean to abandon you for so long."

Dan's sitting up with one leg crossed under the other and his laptop securely on his lap. "It's fine," he says, rubbing his hand against his cheek in a slightly groggy way. "I had a nice nap."


End file.
